Misery Business
by DeHaanedToDeath
Summary: Harry never wanted to brag, but he's got her where he wants her now. It was never his intention to brag, to steal it all away from Peter now. He'll watch her wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving him. Just watch his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving. Inspired by Misery Business by Paramore. Completed. No sequel coming. Just a one shot.


"Hello..."

The blonde girl jumped with what might of turned into a scream if she wasn't so panicked. She turned to look at Harry with a small grin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's fine. I'm Harry."

"I know who you are. I'm Gwen Stacy."

"Peter told me about you."

"He told me about you."

"So what's the dweeb like now-a-days? Hard to handle? Easily replaces you with his camera?"

Gwen stared at Harry.

"Yea. And other stuff now too. He's an ignorant little twat."

"Yea he can be. And obnoxious. Really, growing up, he was so much like my Father, my Father often mistook his voice for my own."

They both laughed a little and Harry held out his hand.

"It's a privilege to meet you."

Gwen shook his hand and smiled softly.

"You too."

"Miss. Stacy, do you know where Osborn Manor is?"

"I do. I pass it most days. And please, call me Gwen."

"Then I do insist on you, a) calling me Harry and b) joining me for dinner tonight."

"Oh I couldn't-"

"Bring Peter. It can be a catch up session more than anything."

Gwen hesitated before nodding with a soft smile.

"Alright. What time?"

"Let's see. Peter takes approximately an hour to get himself ready not to mention he can't drive and I know you can't from your file so about another half hour on top and knowing Peter's just an idiot how about we say eight but tell Peter half six?"

Gwen laughed.

"Impressive knowledge. And yea. Sure I'll tell him."

"I look forward to seeing you, Ms. Stacy."

..

The doorbell rang and Harry went to open the door. An extremely upset (and _alone_) Gwen was on the doorstep. Her make up was smudged; little flicks still rested under her eyes. Her nose was a little red and her eyes seemed a little unfocused.

"Gwen? Are you alright? Come on in. Where's Peter?"

He stood aside and she stumbled in; one of her heels was broken.

"Here take those off. I'll go get you some pumps from my Mother's wardrobe."

Gwen said nothing. She just sniffed and nodded. Harry motioned for a maid to lead her through to the living room as he hurried upstairs. He selected a pair of pumps (_pale blue to match the color of her dress_) and headed back downstairs. He knelt in front of her and unbuckled her shoes.

"Oh no, Harry, you don't have to-"

"Shh Gwen. Just calm down, alright?"

He slipped the pumps on her feet before slipping onto the couch next to her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Harry was worried. Why was he caring so much about a woman he didn't even know?

"Peter and I broke up. Again. But I just... He's not putting me first over this stupid hobby he has and I just. I can't handle it. I'm done. He's always ditching me for it and I-"

Harry slipped his arms around Gwen as she started crying again, rubbing her back gently.

"How's this? We have some champagne, eat and have fun and forget about Peter."

Gwen smiled and nodded, pulling back as she wiped at her face.

"That sounds lovely."

Harry reached over to wipe a stray tear, ending up cupping her cheek with a soft smile. They stared at each other before they both found themselves leaning in. Their lips met and Harry's hand slipped around to the back of Gwen's neck. The kiss was sweet; it was supposed to be short; but Gwen tilted her head, trying to deepen it. And Harry complied. Their tongues met and they let out soft groans before they pulled back. Gwen's face was a deep pink, Harry looked a little flushed himself.

"Sorry..."

"Oh you have nothing to be sorry for, my dear."

Harry kissed the back of her hand before leading her through to the dining room at the mention that food was ready.

..

Harry awoke to a small weight across his arm. His eyes opened and he whined a little at the pounding in his head. Maybe he'd had too much too drink last night. His head turned to attend to the weight and his heart almost stopped. His best friend's ex-girlfriend was laying next to him. _Naked_. What the hell had happened last night? From the bruises on her skin, he could guess. Gwen let out a small groan and rolled off of Harry's arm before peeking over at him.

"Oh God... Did we..?"

"I think we did. Look it's fine. Peter need never find out."

Gwen nodded and they both sat up. Harry bent over to grab his boxers, slipping them on. It didn't sound like Gwen was moving. He peeked back to see her holding her head in her hands. He hesitated before walking around to sit next to her.

"Gwen it's alright. We're two adults who decided to do an adult thing and no one can say anything against us for that."

"I still feel bad. You're Peter's best friend. And we slept together."

"Who's to say we did? Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head.

"Then let's say we didn't do anything. You were too drunk to go home and I wouldn't let you leave the premises seeing how drunk you were. Deal?"

She swallowed before nodding. Harry watched her dress before getting up and slipping on a grey suit.

"May I offer you a lift to work?"

Gwen smiled at him in the mirror. Somehow, her make up was perfect.

"I could use a lift."

..

Harry was working in the office when the door slammed open. He looked up to see Peter.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Peter I-"

Peter slammed a newspaper down on the table. The front page was a picture of Harry helping Gwen out the limo.  
_The New Osborn Beau?_

"No Peter you have this wrong."

"Then explain it."

"When you two broke up last night, Gwen came to the Manor anyway. We had too many drinks and she wasn't in any state to go home so I insisted she stay. That's all. Separate beds."

"Which is why she told me you two _fucked_. Yes, she told me. Once a whore you're nothing more. Fuck you dude. Fuck you."

Peter was near enough spitting in Harry's face as he turned and stormed out. Harry stared at the paper before pressing the button on the intercom.

"Felicia... Please send up Ms. Gwen Stacy to see me."

..

Seven months. It had been seven months since he and Gwen had broken up. Peter stared at the headlines again and again.

_The new Mrs. Oscorp._

Do we hear the putter patter of tiny feet?

Osborn billionaire marries in secret as beau gains baby bump.

What had he done to fuck up? Why was Gwen so happy with _Harry_? He was a pretentious bastard. Why Harry? Why not him..?

* * *

_Author Note_

_For God's Sake, this is a __**FAN FICTION**__. Yes, Gwen, may not do this but in a __**FAN FICTION **__where the __**AUTHOR **__can __**CHOOSE**__ to do what __**THEY **__want with the characters. _

_She may not do this canonicly, but in this __**FAN FICTION**__ she does._

_Alright?_

**_SHUT_********_UP_**


End file.
